Almost without exception, most active tags monitor overall movement using a GPS assisted radios with no priori to energy conservation when the tag is indoors or other stationary situations where the tag is not currently deployed with assets in tow. While passive tags are not susceptible to the constant energy draw, they are not capable of maintaining active records of the events for the duration of the whole trip due to limitations of energy that can be stored on the tag. This limits their effectiveness where real-time alerts are desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an asset tag that can conserve energy when not in use like the inherent nature of the passive RFID tag but when active provide the ability for real-time retrieval of actionable data where assets are being tracked during the transport cycle where a number of environmental conditions can adversely alter or affect the items while in tow.
HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) systems and other types of electro mechanical devices such as water pumps can have fluid/water leakage problems or other fluid related problems that are not readily detected. For example, a typical HVAC system can have a condensation drip tray that can fill up, and if not inspected can cause water to backup and overflow. As such, a service technician may not be contacted until it is too late to stop overflowing water damage from occurring.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.